generalhospitaltwofandomcom-20200214-history
Jake Spencer
Jacob "Jake" Spencer is a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. Actor History: *Landon & Trey (2007) *Amanda, Miranda & Maryassa Jones (2007) *Edward & James Nigbor (2007-2008) *James Nigbor (2009-2010-2011-2012-2013-2014-2015-2016) *Hudson West (2016-2017-2018-2019) Other Information: *Presumed deceased March 18, 2011 to July 9, 2015 Character History: Jake Spencer was born on May 4, 2007 Jason agrees to let Elizabeth and Lucky Spencer raise the baby to protect him from Jason's mob business as a baby Jake is kidnapped by Maureen Harper but rescued by Jason and returned to Elizabeth. Jake is again kidnapped by Jason's enemies and is rescued by Sam McCall. Jason watches Jake for her Robin sees Jason with Jake. in 2008 Sam manages to kill one of the russian mob men with a shotgun then another one breaks in and attacks Sam but Elizabeth manages to save her Meanwhile Jason makes his way over to the cabin and when he arrives he finds out that Jake has been kidnapped. in 2009 Lulu brings Ethan to meet his nephews Cameron and Jake at Kelly's and Lucky isn't happy about it. in 2010 Lucky and Elizabeth you betrayed me Lucky has it out with Nikolas and Elizabeth about their secret affair afterward Lucky goes back to the haunted star to drink and Elizabeth kicks Nikolas out. in 2011 Jake is struck by a hit and run driver he is declared brain dead and placed on life support Lucky and Elizabeth agree to give Jake's kidney to Josslyn Jacks who has cancer the driver of the hit and run is revealed to be Luke Spencer Lucky 's father. in 2012 Jason and Elizabeth talk on the bridge she tells him about Robin 's funeral and they remember Jake. in 2013 Monica and Tracy and Epiphany perform at the nurses ball Elizabeth and A.J.'s performance did not happen here 's something you though you never see Epiphany and Monica and Tracy in a musical number together later Michael's girlfriend breaks up with him over the phone and the nurses ball comes to a close. in 2014 Elizabeth is by Jason's side as he awakens disoriented and with memory loss Jason is able to recall Elizabeth with flashes of memories and voices next Jason recalls another name Jake. in 2015 it was revealed that he was actually alive after being kidnapped by Helena Cassadine he is rescued by Lucky. Luke and Laura and returns home where he is now raised by Drew believed to be Jason and Elizabeth when Drew and Elizabeth 's engagement ends Jake is upset and tries to get Drew to come back home Elizabeth 's house starts getting vandalized and Drew eventually realizes Jake was the one behind the vandalism in order to try to get his parents back together Sam tries to help Jake when she figures this out but Jake panics and runs away Sam follows him but she slips and falls down the stairs scared that he hurt Sam. in 2016 Jake runs away on his bike and gets hit by a car Jake survives though and is taken to a children's hospital where he recovers from his injuries Jake was unwittingly programmed by Helena the programming came to fruition at the nurses ball he received a magic kit from Helena 's operatives thinking it was from Spencer inside was a dangerous chemical weapon created by the WSB known as the Chimera he was allowed to do his magic routine after the nurses ball was over where he almost opened the chimera which would have exposed and killed all that attended he was stopped by Drew. Elizabeth and Valentin who was the person who sold the Chimera to Helena. Michael wants to know if Carly is sure about what she's doing. in 2017 Jake 's father return to Port Charles from the dead. in 2018 Jason goes to visit Jake on his birthday. in 2019 Danny is elected to see Jason and they make plans to spend time later in the week with Annabelle at the Quartermaine 's Sam continues to convince Shiloh that she is committed to him and his creepy cult after Sam and Danny leave Jason warns Shiloh to stay away from Danny. Sam meets with Michael and learns that Sonny 's planning on moving forward with his own plans to remove Shiloh from Kristina 's life things get rough when Shiloh puts his hands on Jason. Spencer, Jake